


Così vai via

by AkaneMikael



Series: Milan il ritorno [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Sinisa viene esonerato e Alessio dopo un primo momento di gelo dove non reagisce davanti al gruppo, va nel suo studio mentre raccoglie le sue cose per andarsene. E reagisce.





	

**Author's Note:**

> questa fic l’ho scritta di getto appena Sinisa è stato esonerato, io ero Alessio. Cioè Alessio in questa fic ricrea il mio stato d’animo di quel giorno terribile. Ci sono rimasta molto male. Poi, come sempre, le cose passano e si va avanti. Sono legata a loro due insieme per qualche ragione, per cui ho scritto questa qualche tempo fa e poi di recente mi è nata un’altra più leggera, molto più leggera. Comunque… quello che ho scritto riguardo alle motivazioni e a quello che è successo, sono mie supposizioni perché ufficialmente si è detto poco e niente e solo un mucchio di minchiate, ma conosco Berlusconi e conosco Miha. Sono sicura che è andata come ho scritto qua. Ad ogni modo sono felice d’aver conosciuto un uomo in gamba come lui che seguirò anche al Toro e a tutte le altre esperienze future.

COSÌ VAI VIA

 

  
[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/alessio16.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/sinisa33.jpg)   


  
Le sue braccia mi circondano e mi fanno indietreggiare di un passo, poi faccio forza e lo tengo.  
\- Ehi, ehi, ehi… - Dico sorpreso mentre tuffa il viso contro il collo. In un secondo momento mi rendo conto che piange. - Ma che fai, piangi? - E in risposta mi prende il viso fra le mani e mi bacia.  
Alessio mi sconvolge a fine anno più che in tutta la stagione. Pensavo che ormai si fosse stabilizzato in un atteggiamento calmo e tranquillo, ma sicuro di sé.  
Invece ora eccolo qua che fa una scenata a dir poco.  
Alessio sta piangendo e mi bacia e per un momento nemmeno respiro.  
Un bacio salato, che risucchia le mie labbra e non c’è spazio per la lingua, solo per schiudere le bocche ed intrecciarle, premerle di più e succhiarcele.  
Poi gli prendo il viso e lo separo guardandolo.  
\- Non hai fatto una piega, prima, quando sono venuto a salutarvi e a prendere le mie cose! - Esclamo sorpreso. Alessio tira su col naso ed io, sorridendo, prendo il fazzoletto dalla tasca e glielo spalmo sulla faccia, spingendolo un po’ per staccarlo da me.  
Lui un po’ tramortito lo prende.  
\- Sì, ma prima non me lo aspettavo. Ero gelato. Quando ho capito mi è sembrato di impazzire… davvero te ne vai? - Non piange più ma ha gli occhi così piccoli che mi fa sorridere. Gli carezzo la guancia e vado a sedermi, lui va a chiudere a chiave la porta e si siede con me nel divano dello studio.  
\- Dovrei togliere tutto. - E non credo sia una cosa che gli piace sentire. Aggrotta la fronte e si guarda intorno. Scatole mezze piene e cose in giro.  
\- Non si può fare nulla? - Ora è calmo e padrone di sé, non frigna più e si è ricomposto, così sorrido piegando la testa di lato.  
È cresciuto, ha una sua personalità definita. Mi piace.  
\- Ci ho litigato di brutto, volevo aspettare la fine della stagione, ma ha cominciato a dire cose da stronzo e non sono riuscito a stare zitto. -  
Alessio fa il broncio e mi fa ridere.  
\- Potevi stare zitto, no? - Piego la testa di lato guardando avanti con aria perplessa.  
\- Potevo… -  
\- Dovevi… -  
\- Mah, non lo so, sai… ho sempre giurato a me stesso che non mi sarei mai venduto e questo significa non calpestarsi, non farsi umiliare. Quando ha cominciato a dire che se non era per lui io non avrei avuto l’occasione di dimostrare nulla mi sono girate le palle, perché non mi ha dato una squadra da allenare ma un disastro, ho tirato fuori cose impensabili e questo porca puttana è merito mio e della mia equipe! - Alessio mi guarda sorpreso dello sfogo che non pensavo avrei fatto, certo non con lui. - so di aver fatto una cazzata mandandolo a cagare, però ne ha detta una di troppo. Alla fine se ne è uscito con ‘tanto ho già deciso come finirà!’ Al che gli ho detto di dirmelo subito così non perdevamo tempo! Sapevo di giocarmi tutto con la finale, ma quando mi ha detto che tanto non conta se vinco o perdo, gli ho detto che è un uomo di merda, che non tiene più al club, che spende a cazzo e pretende miracoli da allenatori che non hanno bacchette magiche! Sapevo che prima o poi glielo avrei detto e mentre lo facevo ero consapevole che firmavo il mio esonero, ma almeno l’ho fatto a modo mio, dopo avergli detto quel che pensavo. -  
Alessio è sorpreso, seduto verso di me, che mi guarda ancora con la bocca aperta e gli occhi shockati.  
\- Tu davvero in quel momento, sapendo che dicendogli quelle cose saresti stato esonerato subito, gliele hai dette comunque? - Apro le braccia e mi mostro come per dire, ‘sono stato esonerato, no? Quindi gliel’ho detto!’  
Lui ridacchia incredulo e scuote la testa tirando su la gamba che piega di lato verso di me, il gomito sullo schienale, la mano regge il capo e mi fissa, così mi appoggio con le mani dietro la nuca, allungando i piedi davanti a me con un sospiro.  
\- È andata, non sono pentito di niente. Se comunque vincere o perdere non cambiava nulla, almeno me ne sono andato via a modo mio senza perdere la faccia e farmi prendere per il culo. Quello ha giocato col fuoco una volta di troppo. - Alessio sospira calmo, ormai. Si è ripreso ed è tornato in sé, lo scoppio di prima mi ha stupito. Prima al saluto con la squadra era calmo ed ero un po’ deluso.  
Si vede che è tardo nelle reazioni.  
C’erano invece Gigio. Ignazio e Jack che piangevano, che sorpresa!  
\- Mi dispiace molto, però… pensi di chiedermi anche nella prossima squadra in cui allenerai? - La domanda mi stupisce, Alessio è pragmatico e razionale, ha avuto la botta emotiva, ma si è subito ripreso ed ora sta ingranando, passando oltre. Cerca soluzioni a quello che adesso rappresenta il suo ostacolo.  
Così giro la testa rimanendo con le mani dietro, le braccia alzate e comodo tutto stravaccato.  
Lo guardo con un sopracciglio alzato, scettico.  
\- Stai pianificando di continuare a vedermi anche dopo? - Lo provoco e lo stuzzico, di minuto in minuto brucia sempre meno, ho la coscienza pulita, mi sono tolto un enorme peso ed è meglio che sia finita così. Magari ci credevo, magari vincevamo la finale e poi ci rimanevo di merda nell’essere comunque esonerato.  
Così mi sono risparmiato una figura di merda nel sperarci, nel crederci.  
Alessio fa un sorrisino malizioso, è proprio cresciuto bene. Sono contento d’aver insistito tanto.  
\- Beh, che c’è di male? Quello che abbiamo mi piace, per ora non sento la necessità di altro che quello che abbiamo e smettere così solo perché non lavoriamo più insieme mi dispiacerebbe… - Rido divertito e poi mi faccio serio e provocatorio, calmo, un po’ stronzo come sono sempre.  
\- Ora non ho la minima idea di cosa farò dopo, dove sarò e se potrò portarti con me, mi piacerebbe, sei un bravo difensore. -  
Alessio si appoggia al mio petto con le braccia che incrocia sotto al suo mento, avvicina il viso al mio con un sorrisino divertito.  
\- Solo questo? - Chiede. Mi mordo il labbro e lo guardo con attesa, senza calare le braccia.  
\- E cos’altro? - Dico io facendo finta di niente. Alessio accentua il sorrisino che mi piace molto e avvicina il viso al mio.  
\- Adesso non sei più il mio mister. - Dice come se rispondesse alla mia domanda.  
\- E quindi? - Chiedo fingendo indifferenza, in realtà solo per provocarlo.  
Così lui finalmente muove una delle braccia che appoggia su di me, scende con la mano sotto, fra le gambe e mi delinea l’inguine attraverso i pantaloni.  
Mi mordo il labbro di nuovo.  
\- E quindi appurato che spero di lavorare ancora con te perché è stato un privilegio ed un onore farlo finora, vorrei continuare in qualche modo questa nostra bella non-relazione insieme. Quando ci va, se ci va. Solo dammi la tua parola che non ti eclisserai, che ci vedremo ancora. Ho bisogno di saperlo. - Ha gli occhi lucidi, è di nuovo emozionato anche se parla calmo e suadente e mi tocca fra le gambe. Così abbasso le braccia e gli metto una mano sulla nuca attirandolo a me. Sulla sua bocca, gli rispondo, mentre con l’altra mi apro i pantaloni, gli prendo la sua e gliela infilo dentro.  
\- Mi sembra un buon piano. Continuare la nostra piacevole non-relazione tutte le volte che ci andrà. E se riusciremo a lavorare ancora insieme, tanto meglio. Sei giovane e sei bravo ed hai un grande futuro davanti. - Aggiungo. Questa volta gli occhi traballano, si vedono le luci che brillano nei suoi scuri e sorrido soddisfatto.  
\- Anche tu avrai una grande carriera, allenerai moltissime squadra, andrai alla grande! - Con questo ci baciamo, con la sua mano che mi masturba per bene fino a tirarmelo fuori. La mia sulla sua nuca scivola giù sulla schiena e poi sotto i suoi pantaloni, afferro una natica e stringo, dopo cerco l’apertura e lo stuzzico così.  
Le lingue si intrecciano, le labbra si succhiano, i sapori si mescolano e poco dopo, con la mia eccitazione che sale e la sua voglia che esplode, esce dalla mia bocca per scendere sul mio cazzo che prende e succhia con ormai una buona esperienza.  
Chiudo gli occhi e abbandono la testa, la mano lo lavora dietro e lui si lascia fare mentre non si distrae troppo.  
Il calore è un’ondata immediata.  
Il piccolo ormai ci sa fare.  
Stiamo per arrivare al dunque che me lo separo prendendolo bruscamente per i capelli, lui ridacchia, ma io lo alzo in piedi e me lo metto davanti a me, mi tiro su con la schiena, lo prendo e gli abbasso sbrigativo i pantaloni e i boxer, poi me lo tengo per i fianchi e faccio la stessa cosa che mi ha fatto lui.  
Alessio mi sta in piedi, la mano sulla mia nuca, spinge con il bacino nella mai bocca e geme mentre lo spingo in paradiso.  
Sento che cresce nella mia bocca, così con le dita mi impegno ad entrargli dietro. La combinazione di dietro ed avanti è deleteria per tutti, quando senti quei brividi che partono dalle parti basse e si espandono a macchia d’olio ovunque. E allora le dita entrano dietro e anche lì, anche in quel posto magico tu perdi la tua coscienza.  
Geme più forte e sapendo che questo significa orgasmo immediato, smetto, gli premo la mano sulla bocca e lo zittisco bruscamente, poi lo spingo verso la scrivania dove sposto delle cose impilate. Ecco una delle nostre posizioni preferite, sarà l’ultima in questo studio.  
Mi dispiacerà.  
Lo prendo per i fianchi, mi lecco la mano e le dita e gliele infilo dentro, poi arrivo io col mio cazzo duro e lui si tende un attimo, poi si rilassa. La mia spinta è possente, lui perde il contatto con la realtà quasi subito, torna a gemere forte e a chiedere di più, così gli chiudo la bocca di nuovo per evitare che ci senta tutta Milanello.  
Si capisce quando si tocca il punto giusto perché lui diventa un fascio frenetico che si muove contro di me venendomi incontro, chiedendo di più sulla mia mano ed alla fine mi chino su di lui e lo ricopro da dietro e sull’orecchio gli chiedo:  
\- Ti piace così? - Annuisce. - Stai per venire? - Annuisce ancora. Quando ho la conferma che è quello il punto, mi sposto anche con la mano sul suo cazzo e aggiungo pure questo all’opera.  
Per Alessio è il punto di non ritorno, il colpo di grazia. Ormai so come gli piace.  
Sorrido mentre lo sento venire tutte teso e tremante, sfiora la follia come dopo la sfioro io, quando mi alzo e mi raddrizzo, lo afferro bene per i fianchi stretti e ci do dentro con forza, godendomi maledettamente questo momento con lui.  
Non sarà l’unico, stiamo bene, se ci va ci cercheremo e lo rifaremo. E se riusciremo lavoreremo ancora insieme.  
Finalmente lo inondo e la liberazione è notevole. È come se venendo in lui, ora, qua dentro, io dia un calcio a tutto quello che mi era rimasto da sputare fuori, piccole cose che mi infastidivano ancora.  
Tipo qualche giocatore che mi dispiace lasciare, che non merita quel che sta succedendo.  
Oppure io che potrò scopare ancora con Alessio, se mi andrà. Come già faccio con Dejan tutte le volte che vogliamo, quando ci serve, quando ci va. Senza impegno, senza soffocarci, ma comunque essendoci, dandoci quello che ci manca.  
Le relazioni, sono le relazioni quelle che compongono un uomo. Non i successi. Tante relazioni uno riesce ad avere, tanto è ricco. E se è ricco di relazioni, sarà un uomo completo, felice, realizzato. Al di là dei successi a lavoro e dei riconoscimenti.  
Per me le relazioni sono importanti, se trovo una sincronia speciale con qualcuno, devo tenermela stretta perché altrimenti poi sarei povero, ed odio essere povero.  
Dopo che gli vengo dentro, lo avvolgo per la vita e me lo stringo così, appoggio la bocca sul suo collo e ansimiamo entrambi sfiniti. Per un momento non ci siamo, poi lo bacio lì e lo tiro su, ci ricomponiamo e si gira verso di me cingendomi con le braccia, un dolce sorriso, la testa piegata di lato a scrutarmi calmo, molto calmo.  
\- Ci vediamo? - Annuisco e lo bacio leggero sulla bocca.  
\- Chiamami, ho un bel po’ di tempo libero, ora! - Sorrido senza trapelare quel briciolo di tristezza che mi fa il salutarlo per l’ultima volta da qua dentro.  
In cuor mio sapevo sarebbe finita, perché conosco la società, so come fa. Anche vincendo non sarei rimasto, rispondo troppo, faccio troppo di testa mia, non può controllarmi e chi non controlla, lui lo manda via.  
Però mi conosco e so che, se avessi vinto la finale di Coppa Italia, ci avrei sperato troppo perché mi piace la squadra anche se è sgangherata e alcuni mi fanno impazzire. Ero legato a più della metà di loro, avevo bei progetti. E mi dispiace.  
Ma come ogni volta che succede, per una porta chiusa, un’altra se ne apre e da quel che ho visto le porte sono sempre più grandi, per cui non ho paura, non mi pento di niente.  
Il dispiacere è normale e reale, ma per i ragazzi, non per la società che stavo odiando già dopo una settimana.  
È amaro, non meritavo un trattamento simile, ma vedere tutta la gente schierata dalla mia parte e le lacrime di molti dei miei ragazzi, è una bella soddisfazione.  
Sarò un allenatore migliore, tutto insegna, da tutto si impara. Quel che conta è non perdere sé stessi ed io sono ancora quello che ha le parole e le palle!  
Alessio mi sistema la maglia che si era girata tutta, poi mi fa un dolce sorriso, credo sia malinconico anche lui a pensare che non mi rivedrà più qua dentro e che non sarò più il suo mister.  
È il calcio, ma se un rapporto è vero, continuerà. Lo so per esperienza personale. Una tappa che finisce, non è un mondo che crolla.  
Si gira, si va avanti, tutto lì.  
Ed evidentemente doveva andare così.  
Non ho un solo rimpianto. Guardo lo studio con le mie cose radunate, poi guardo lui sulla porta che mi guarda e mi aspetta.  
No, non ho rimpianti.  
A fanculo Berlusconi!


End file.
